Finché morte non ci separi
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Monique,una joven francesa lleva una vida muy calmada; vive sola en un apartamento situado en París con su gato,pero su tranquilidad es interrumpida por un italiano mafioso, que dice llamarse Salvatore. [SebMona] [Human!]
1. Chapter 1

_No podrás correr eternamente… _

¿Quién eres?

_Algún dia lo sabrás…. _

¿P-Por qué me haces esto?

_Tu sangre. Me pertenece _

Pero… ¿Yo qué he hecho?

_Nacer_

La joven gritó, abrió los ojos de golpe y se cayó de la cama de un salto.

-A-au… -Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y se tocó el moratón que se acababa de hacer detrás de la cabeza por el tremendo golpe contra el frío suelo. Se levantó lentamente, tocándose el moratón.

Caminó descalza y en pijama a la cocina, sin prisas, aún medio dormida. Antes de nada, sacó de un cajón una pomada para los hinchazones y se lo aplicó en el moratón. Después se preparó un poco de café, y lo tomó entero de un sorbo, ni se sentó para tomarlo.

Caminó a paso ligero hacia su habitación y se cambió. Se puso su vestido rosa que tanto llevaba y su calzado. En el baño se peinó una trenza de todo su cabello rubio y se puso su lazo.

En menos de lo previsto, ya estaba preparada la joven francesa.

Salió a las calles soleadas de París, para despejarse un poco. No había casi nadie, en comparación como solían estar las calles de la ciudad tan visitada. Caminó un poco por el centro, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, como librerías o tiendas llenas de chuches de un montón de colores vivos, que desprendían un agradable olor.

La francesa, un poco cansada de ver el centro, fue a las afueras de la ciudad y se sentó en un banco. Comenzó a meditar acerca del extraño sueño que había tenido, últimamente sus sueños eran invadidos por una voz distorsionada, que le perseguía, sin cansarse.

Volvió a tocarse el moratón que se había hecho por la mañana, y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del banco, tenía sueño, no había dormido nada la última semana por las pesadillas.

Y de repente, algo le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, haciendo que se caiga del banco, y que se desmaye en el suelo.

-¡Cazzo! ¡Te dije que no le golpearas con tanta fuerza!

-Podías haberlo hecho tú, ¿no?-le respondió el extraño con acento italiano, enfadado.

-Cállate y llevesmola de una vez, nadie nos puede ver.

Ambos italianos, de grandes parecidos, se llevaron a la chica lejos del lugar.

La joven se despertó en un colchón medio roto, encadenada por las piernas. Movió la cabeza para despejarse un poco, ya que el golpé que recibió había sido muy fuerte.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-Miró a los lados de la pequeña habitación en la que estaba. No había casi luz, ya que en las ventanas no entraba casi luz.

La soledad de la chica en la habitación fue interrumpida por la llegada de los dos italianos que la habían secuestrado.

-¿¡Quiénes sois?!-Preguntó la rubia, enfadada, aunque también asustada.

-¡Cállate!-Le gruñó el que parecía el mayor, con el pelo más oscuro.-Fratello, encárgate de ella.

-¿Y qué quiéres que haga?-Le pregunta el más bajo, con el pelo más claro.

-Explícale las reglas.-Dicho esto, les dio la espalda, y salió de la habitación, de un portazo.

La joven miró al italiano, muy enfadada y le agarró por la chaqueta, haciendo que se tumbe en el colchón viejo de golpe encima suya, y le miró seriamente.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó secamente.

El italiano sonrió y se colocó la chaqueta, sin moverse del sitio.

-Soy Salvatore, Salvatore Vargas. Y tú eres Monique de Rutte, ¿me equivoco?

La joven le miró asustada, ¿cómo era posible que se supiera su nombre y su apellido sin conocerla?

-No…-Respondió, mirándole con miedo.

-Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño.-Rió y se incorporó, se sentó en el borde del colchón mientras le miraba con interés. –Es más, gracias a nosotros, no estás muerta en estos momentos.

-¿QUÉ?-Su expresión cambió, a una de asustada a enojada.-¡Pero si me habéis secuestrado! ¡Malditos!

-Que inocente eres.-Rió el italiano, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, mirándola.-No tienes ni idea de lo que significa tu existencia.

-¿H-Hm? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?

El italiano suspiró, y se colocó las mangas de la chaqueta. Luego levantó la mirada, y le volvió a mirar con sus ojos castaños claros.

-Tú no has hecho nada, es mala suerte.

-¿M-Mala suerte? ¿Por qué?

El italiano cambió su cara, tenía una sonrisa triste, y miraba apenado a la chica, como si le diera pena su mala suerte.

-Algún dia, lo comprenderás, y me lo agradecerás.

No supo que responder a eso, simplemente le miró de arriba abajo, examinando todo. Su mirada azul decía todo.

-Bueno, tú hazme caso. El otro es mi hermano mayor, Lovino. Tú simplemente sigue sus órdenes, tiene mal carácter como has podido comprobar, y trata por igual a todos; da igual que seas una mujer, que un niño, que un joven. Aquí, en mi familia, todos somos iguales.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó un poco más calmada, asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Estamos en una casa a las afueras de Italia.

-¿Q-Qué?¿Cuánto tiempo llevo incosciente?

-No es de importancia.-el joven sonrió misteriosamente- Ahora lo que importa es que estás en nuestra casa, eres nuestra invitada, y te vas a comportar bien.

-Ah… ¿Es que secuestráis a vuestros invitados?

-Muy pocos prefieren que se les duerma con drogas. Tú dirás.

-V-Vale… Prefiero lo que habéis hecho…

El italiano sonrió suavemente al oír eso, mientras que Monique le miraba aún desconfiada.

-Y recuerda, gracias a nosotros, sigues respirando.


	2. Chapter 2

-No me convence Fratello…

-Salvatore, es lo que te tenemos.

Salvatore suspiró, y se apoyó en la pared, pensativo.

-Pero Lovino, ponte en su lugar… -Susurra, mirando al techo.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo molesto.-Cuando se pueda hacer algo, te avisaré. Ahora, vamos a cenar.

Salvatore asintió, y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo que separaba las dos habitaciones y entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Monique.

-¿Monique…?

-¿Q-Quién eres?-Preguntó la joven asustada y desconfiada.

-Soy yo, Salvatore.-El joven italiano entró en la habitación y le sonrió.-No tengas miedo.

Monique suspiró, enojada, pero por otra parte aliviada.

-Vamos a cenar. ¿Vienes? –Le tendió la mano y rió. Monique se quedó mirando la mano durante unos momentos, asintió y le dio la mano. Salvatore le guió fuera de la habitación, y la cerró con llave al salir. Luego caminaron por la extraña casa, tenía la pared con balazos, y estaban gastados y rotos los muebles. Parecía la típica escena de las películas de mafias, pero hecha realidad. Monique agarró con mas fuerza la mano de Salvatore, ya que el ambiente le daba bastante miedo.

Llegaron lo que sería el comedor de la casa, aunque era enano, como el resto de las habitaciones. Solo habían dos sillas en mal estado y una mesita pequeña y oxidada.

-¿N-No se romperán las sillas?

-No, tranquila. Si ha soportado mi peso, no se romperá con el tuyo.

Lovino apareció al lado de Salvatore como una sombra, y Monique le miró con desconfianza.

-Fratello, siéntate en la silla, yo comeré en el suelo-Sugirió Salvatore. Lovino le miró y asintió con un ''Haz lo que quieras''.

-¿Qué hay para comer…?-Dijo con un hilo de voz Monique, mirando a Salvatore, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de su silla.

-Repartimos el pan y el poco de pasta que nos queda…

Había media baguette y medio plato de pasta. Para una sola persona, era comida de sobra, pero para tres era demasiado poca. Pero era todo lo que tenían.

Comieron en silencio, Monique estaba acostumbrada a la deliciosa comida de Francia, pero esa era la comida que había y tenía que soportarlo. La joven se había quedado con hambre, a pesar de aprovechar cada miga del pan y dejar el plato reluciente de pasta.

-Salvatore, llévale a la habitación.-Ordenó Lovino, de mala manera, como siempre.

-¿Hoy duermo de nuevo en el sofá?-Salvatore adivinó en la mirada de Lovino un ''Sí'' y asintió. Se levantó del suelo, y Monique se agarró a su brazo, ya que a esas horas estaban sumidos en una oscuridad siniestra en la casa, iluminados solo por una velas que estaban distribuidas en la pared.

-Y no te olvides de encadenarla, con sus cadenas.

Monique frunció el ceño, ¿qué significaba eso de ''con sus cadenas''? Hizo que no había oído nada y siguió a Salvatore, pegada a su brazo.

Salvatore sacó sus llaves, y con una abrió la puerta de la habitación casi totalmente oscura.

-Túmbate en la cama, tengo que… encadenarte.-Susurró Salvatore, apenado por la chica. Monique se tumbó sin contradecirle, y de debajo de la cama, el italiano sacó unas cadenas que estaban unidas a la pared. Con otra de sus llaves, abrió lo que sería donde ''cogiera'' la pierna de la joven. Colocó las cadenas y las cerró. Monique ahogó un grito.

-¡D-D-Duelen mucho!-Susurró, temblando.

-Lo siento, estas son tus cadenas. Están diseñadas para las personas con finas piernas, para que no escapen.

-P-Pero esto es una salvajada. No me c-circula la sangre…

El mafioso miró a la francesa, la cual ya estaba sufriendo los primeros minutos, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a la noche? El italiano suspiró, y le retiró las cadenas. Monique le miró aliviada y también un tanto extrañada. Sacó otras cadenas, y se las colocó. No apretaban tanto como las otras y la joven suspiró.

-Ah, pero una cosa.-El italiano le miró muy serio.-Que Lovino no se entere de esto.

La joven asintió y le miró conmovida.

-Buonanotte.-Sonrió suavemente, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Monique cerró los ojos, y trató del calmarse, muchas cosas habían sucedido ese dia. Intentó dormir algo, pero los recuerdos se proyectaban en su mente una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. También tenía miedo, miedo de qué iba a pasar con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Con el tiempo, Monique iba acostumbrándose a la nueva vida que le había dado los italianos. Adelgazó un poco más, por la falta de alimento. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad del sitio. Y fue cogiendo confianza a los italianos, pero sobre todo a Salvatore.

Salvatore era el encargado de ocuparse personalmente de Monique. Todo el dia estaba vigilandola, al igual que le guiaba por la extraña casa comida casi completamente por las sombras.

-¿Algún dia saldré al exterior?-Preguntó Monique, mientras cosía una de las camisetas de Salvatore. Ambos estaban sentados en el viejo colchón del italiano, pero ahora Monique dormía en él, mientras que el joven dormía en el sofá.

-Aún es muy pronto-Le respondió mientras limpia con un trapo viejo una de sus pistolas.-Pero en un futuro, con mucha precaución, puede que puedas.

Monique suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, dejando a un lado la camiseta de Salvatore.

-Ya está arreglada.-Respondió, con los ojos cerrados.

El italiano cogió la camiseta y la observó.

-Hm… Está muy bien, teniendo en cuenta los recursos que tenemos y eso.

-Oh, me halaga que digas eso.-Ambos rieron y Salvatore dobló la camiseta, para guardarla.

-Pue-Salvatore iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó un disparo. Rápido como el pensamiento, se puso de pie de un salto, con la pistola lista para disparar.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?-Susurró Monique, asustada. Salvatore la cogió del brazo, y esta se puso de pie lo más rápido posible.

-Ponte detrás mia.-Susurró en el oído de la francesa. Esta le obedeció y se agarró a su brazo, detrás suya, temblando de miedo.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Los disparos no cesaban. Ya eran tres.

-Fratello…-Susurró, acordandose de Lovino.-No puedo arriesgarme.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, sin hacer ruido. Con un brazo subió a Monique a su hombro, y en la otra mano sostenía la pistola. Ella se agarró a él, para no caerse, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Y abandonó la habitación corriendo, con la joven en su hombro.

Monique ahogó un grito, y trató de no caerse del hombro del italiano.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!-Gritaron unos extraños enmascarados.

-¡Por encima de mi cadaver!-Dijo para sí Salvatore, y disparó hacia un de ellos en su pierna, el cual se tiró al suelo por el dolor.

-¡CAZZO!¡QUEDAROS QUIETOS!-Gritó Lovino, y comenzó a disparar a los instrusos.-¡LLEVALA AL LUGAR,CORRE!-le apuró a su hermano pequeño mientras no paraba de disparar, refugiado detrás de un mueble de madera.

Salvatore le ayudó un poco, lastimando a otro hombre, pero sin parar. Monique tenía los ojos húmedos, había llorado un poco por el miedo, y cada vez se agarraba con más fuerza a Salvatore.

Tras cruzar el salón, llegaron a una pequeña habitación. A pesar de estar ''seguros'', Salvatore no bajó a Monique. En la misma habitación, abrió otra puerta, y su interior parecía la boca de un lobo.

Salvatore bajó a Monique, y le cogió por la cadera con un brazo, mientras sostenía con el otro aún el arma de fuego.

-Metete tu primero.-Susurró, empujandola suavemente, ''invitándola'' a meterse al cuerto oscuro.

Asintió, aún medio llorando y se metió lo más rápido posible. Salvatore se dio la vuelta, comprobando que nadie les seguía, y al entrar cerró la puerta.

El cuarto apenas tenía espacio. Estaban totalmente pegados uno al otro. Y estaba completamente oscuro.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó muy en bajo Salvatore.

-S-Si…-Susurró sollozando un poco.-¿Quiénes eran esos?

-Otros mafiosos.-Respondió con desprecio.

-¡S-Salvatore!-Dijo, acariciando su brazo.-¡Estás h-herido!

-No es nada, tranquila.-Dijo con un tono amable, pero aún así Monique se arrancó parte de la manga de su vestido y con esfuerzo, le hizo un vendaje en el brazo.

-Ya está.

-Grazie… -Susurró, tocándose el vendaje, ligeramente sonrojado. Dio gracias a que estaba oscuro para que no se notara su expresión.

-D-De nada…-Ella también estaba sonrojada. Pero por la falta de luz ambos no pudieron ver el sonrojado del otro.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Monique acariciaba con suavemente el brazo herido del italiano. Mientras que él le acariciaba el pelo, para tranquilizarla. Salvatore no quería que se acabara esa escena. Deseaba seguir acariciando en silencio el sedoso pelo rubio de la francesa.

-¡Fratello!

Lovino abrió la puerta, con la cara llena de gotitas de sangre de sus adversarios, y con la punta de su pistola aún expulsando humo, de todas las veces que la había utilizado.

Salvatore quería matar en esos momentos a su hermano, más que nunca. Le acababa de interrumpir el momento, y no le hacía gracia.

-Vaya, estás bien.-Dijo con desgana. Suspiró y salió del cuarto, enfadado. Monique le miró perpleja, y salió detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Monique, caminando detrás suya.

-Me voy a dormir…-Susurró con un tono de mejor humor.-O intentarlo. Es inhumano intentar dormir en ese sofá.-Se dijo para sí.

Pero Monique lo había escuchado.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que dormir en tu cama, y tú fastidiarte.-Le dijo, acelerando el paso, ya que Salvatore caminaba con más ritmo.

-Tranquila. No suelo dormir mucho.

-Tienes que descansar. Estás herido y has hecho muchas cosas.-Monique le agarró de la chaqueta, y este paró en seco.-Por favor, escúchame.

''Siempre te escucho'' Pensó el italiano, y se giró.

-Hoy vas a dormir en tu colchón, quieras o no.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-Eres la invitada. Los Vargas nunca dejamos a los invitados por debajo de nosotros.

-P-Pues… ¡Dormiremos los dos en el colchón! ¿Qué te parece?-La francesa le sonrió suavemente, y Salvatore se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Sí?-Miró a todos los lados, menos a ella.-Como quieras.

-Trés bien!-Rió y ambos fueron a la habitación.

-Voy a dormir ya, necesito… descansar.-Salvatore se echó en el colchón, y suspiró de alegría al volver estar tumbado sobre él. Monique se tumbó a su lado.

-Yo también.-Susurró.

Salvatore miró al techo, tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Buonanotte

-Bonne nuit…


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Se incorporó y se sentó en el colchón, sin apartar la vista de ella. Bostezó y se colocó las mangas de su camiseta, y se peinó un poco su pelo castaño claro.

Y de repente, la francesa abrió lentamente sus ojos azules claro, y sonrió al ver al italiano.

-¿Has dormido bien?-Preguntó con una voz muy dulce la joven.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Bien también.

Ambos sonrieron. Salvatore se armó de valor, y se adelantó lentamente hacia ella. Monique le miró un poco perpleja, sin saber qué iba a hacer, y solo le sonrió.

Salvatore se sonrojó, ya que estaba muy cerca de su cara, apenas unos centímetros les separaban. Monique le miró sonrojada, ¿es que acaso le iba a…?

Sí. Salvatore cerró los ojos, y le besó con suavidad en los labios. Monique se quedó paralizada, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¡S-Salva!-Se separó de él, y se tapó la boca con las manos, mirándole impresionada y sobre todo, muy roja.

Salvatore no dijo nada, simplemente le miró con una mirada algo más seria. Monique no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara, y desvió la vista a un lado.

-N-No sé lo que siento por ti…-Trató de cortar aquel silencio tan tenso.-Necesito más tiempo…-Dijo muy en bajo.

Salvatore se tumbó en la cama y suspiró.

-L-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada.-Respondió sonriendo al techo.

-¿Por qué estás tan… feliz a pesar de que he dicho esto?

-No es un ''No'' rotundo. Estoy acostumbrado a las decisiones de último momento… Como hicimos contigo.

El estómago de la francesa se revolvió en solo pensar en eso. También se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-Susurró Salvatore, mirando fijamente a Monique. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró un poco asustada, por su seriedad. Y asintió, un poco nerviosa.

-Monique… ¿Tú conocías a tu padre?

-No llegué a conocerlo, murió en un accidente de coche…-Notó la seriedad del italiano, y se encogió de hombros.-Murió de un accidente de coche ¿no?

El italiano suspiró, y le puso las manos en los hombros. Le miró con pena, ella no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte. Monique le miró ansiosa, ¿por qué?¿qué estaba pasando?

-Monique, te han mentido.-Susurró con una voz sin sentimiento ninguno, pero con algo de tristeza.

La francesa sabía que iba en serio, y más si le llamaba por su nombre tantas veces.

-¡No es posible! M-Mi padre…

-Monique, lo siento. Pero hay más.

-N-No… Mi padre… ¿Cómo murió?

-Voy a empezar desde el principio ¿vale?

-Vale…

-Tu padre, como el mío, se conocían. Y eso solo significa una cosa.

-… Pertenecía a la mafia.-La joven comenzó a temblar, ¿qué hacía su padre en la mafia?

-Exacto.-Salvatore asintió y le miró con frialdad.-Era un gran mafioso. Es más; era el jefe de la mafia francesa.

-¡NO! ¡Eso es imposible!

-Controlaba todo a la perfección. Y mi padre y él trabajan juntos, codo con codo, mafia francesa e italiana unidas. Hasta que, como toda la historia, llegaron ellos.

-¿Ellos?¿Quiénes?¿Qué hicieron?-El corazón de la francesa palpitaba con mucha fuerza.

-Las otras mafias. Los rivales. La mafia china y rusa unidas, eran nuestros enemigos.

Monique no dijo nada, sabía que el italiano no bromeaba, nunca le había visto tan serio, y el tema de la mafia para él era vital.

-Un dia nos atacaron. Pero sin decir nada. Arrastrándose por las sombras. Mi padre luchó, pero… El jefe de la mafia china, apareció detrás de tu padre, mientras esta se defendía. Y disparó a su espalda, como un cobarde, sin avisar. Ese dia, el jefe de la mafia china juró acabar con tu familia, extinguir la mafia francesa, para siempre.

-¿¡Y mi madre?! Había muerto de un ataque al corazón…

-Le intoxicaron cuando estaba en París. Pero gracias a dios, no estabas tú, porque sino… Ahora mismo estarías descansando en tu tumba.

-¡Me niego! Yo… Mi madre… ¡BASTA!

-Monique, sé que es duro… Pero en estos momentos, eres la única viva de tu familia, deberías sentirte afortunada.

-¡Me han mentido durante toda mi vida! Eso no sienta bien.

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Criarte en la mafia desde pequeña? ¿Acostumbrada a matar desde tu infancia?

Se quedó paralizada. Vio en los ojos del mafioso un vacío. Le habían arrebatado la vida. Su derecho a ser libre. Mientras que sus padres habían luchado para que su vida sea lo más normal posible.

-Y entonces… ¿Quieren matarme?

-Exacto. Te quieren muerta. Pero yo estoy para impedir eso. Mi familia y yo. Porque se lo debemos a tu padre. Le prometió mi padre que protegería de ti. Aunque la tarea ha caído en la siguiente generación.

-S-Salva… Tengo miedo…

-Estaré aquí para protegerte. Un italiano siempre cumple sus promesas.

Monique se adelantó y le abrazó. Se sentía en deuda con Salvatore y su familia. Salvatore le sonrió y correspondió a ese abrazo, con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, Monique se separó y le besó con suavidad en los labios. Salvatore se sonrojó bastante, y le miró bastante sorprendido.

-E-Esto no está bien…-Susurró Monique, mirando a un lado sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con una voz dulce el italiano, acariciando su mano.

-¿Qué pasará después?-Desvió su mirada a un lado, sonrojada por las caricias de Salvatore.

-No lo sé… Pero te protegeré.


End file.
